cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Fireflies
|image = Fireflies.png|250px |band = Owl City |album = Ocean Eyes''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_%28Owl_City_song%29 |released = July 14, 2009 |genre = Synthpop |label = Universal Republic |runtime = 3:48 |writer = |producer = |before = Fight For This Love |current = |after = Walk Away }} "'Fireflies'" is a song by Owl City. The song gained worldwide success in late 2009 and early 2010. Mike, Alex, Christian, Nick and Joey, Cimorelli's five brothers, covered the song, but it also features autotune and harmonies by Lisa. Lisa put this together because of many questions from fans asking whether or not their brothers sang also.So this video is a little different! We get asked a lot about whether or not our brothers can sing, so I thought I'd put something together to show y'all their voices :) It was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on May 19, 2010. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Alex': You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare Mike: I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Christian: 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed A disco ball is just hanging by a thread Mike: I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Alex: When I fall asleep Joey: Leave my door open just a crack (Alex: Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Alex: Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep (Alex: Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep Nick: To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I keep a few in a jar Mike: I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Alex: When I fall asleep Mike: I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Alex: When I fall asleep Mike: I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never what it seem Photo Gallery FF1.PNG FF2.PNG FF3.PNG FF4.PNG FF5.PNG FF6.PNG FF7.PNG FF8.PNG FF9.PNG FF10.PNG FF11.PNG FF12.PNG FF13.PNG FF14.PNG FF15.PNG FF16.PNG FF17.PNG FF18.PNG FF19.PNG FF20.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers